Tuna and the Beast
by Pampan
Summary: Beauty and the Beast: KHR style. This was all his dumb dad's fault for getting caught, what's a boy to do as the prisoner of a beast? AU. Boy love: X27
1. Prologue

_ Katekyō Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me_

**Tuna and the Beast**

Long ago, in the kingdom of Varia, stood a luxurious castle that towered above the remains of the surrounding villages. Varia was ruled by a ruthless prince; the king and queen feared their violent son and fulfilled his every command. Not a drop of compassion occupied his cold heart.

On this particular night a fierce snow storm howled through the land of Varia. A single knock echoed through the halls of the castle—its sound somehow overcame the chaos of the storm.

The prince was awakened by this one act, "What trash dares assault the door of royalty?" Another knock arrived at the ears of the heartless prince, "Where are those damn useless servants?" With his patience running thin he swooped to hall and threw the door open.

"Please sir…" a child begged through blue tinted-lips, "in this snow storm, I have nowhere to go." The boy was knelt to the frozen floor, shivering in the rags that he could only call clothes.

"Scum, who do you think I am?" growled out the prince. "You are nothing." He turned to shut the door, but the child clutched desperately onto his silk robe.

The beggar child cried out, "I ask for but a place to sleep!"

The prince furiously grabbed the child by the arm, fully intent on throwing him, but a tight grip halt the prince. He found himself staring into a set of beady obsidian eyes. Instead of a child, stood a tall man tastefully clad in a black suit and fedora.

"You are as cold as they say you are," hissed out the man. "I am Reborn, the great magician of this land. Prince Xanxus, you are unsuited to rule this kingdom." The hold on the prince began to burn; he dropped to his knees as an explosion of agony wracked through his frame. The clink of something cool pressed firmly to his temple caught his attention. His red eyes glared at Reborn with unspoken wrath.

Reborn smirked, "A monster on the inside should be made a monster on the outside." His finger pulled the trigger of the green revolver. Blood spurted out in crimson ribbons; Xanxus experienced a pain like nothing before, but his pride refused to let a cry out. His body hit the ground.

Reborn stooped down to the fallen Xanxus and whispered in his ear, "You have been cursed Prince Xanxus. You want to end it? Learn compassion. That is my lesson to you." A rose landed carelessly in front the bloodied Prince, "Consider this a timed test: when the last petal falls, you will remain this way forever if you haven't managed to change."


	2. The Beginning

A/N: Hey folks, yea the prologue was quite short; I just wanted to get a feel on how to submit and what it was like. Now I'm scared I over did it and made the chapter too long. Well, enjoy. :D

_Katekyō Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me_

**Tuna and the Beast: The Beginning **

Sunlight broke through the canopy of trees to surround a sleeping brunet in warmth.

"Tsu-kun?" a voice sang out.

Tsuna nuzzled deeper into the cool grass—consciousness faintly registering his name. He heard his mother giggle as she poked his cheek. He lazily swatted the offending appendage, mumbling in mild irritation.

Nana lightly pinched his cheeks and said a tad more sternly, "Tsuna, wake up. You'll catch a cold." She gently shook his small frame.

"Huh?" Tsuna asked unintelligibly. He rubbed his eyes and glanced down at the open book settled at his lap. The pages were crumpled at the edges and torn from good use.

"Haven't you already read this book?" Nana confirmed her own question when she examined the worn book. The cover was faded, but the gold trimming still managed to gleam proudly.

"Yea, do you remember Gokudera-kun—the town book keeper—he lent it to me since there weren't any new books in." Tsuna yawned while he brushed off the dirt and grass clumps that clung stubbornly to his backside, "I don't know how I fell asleep at my favorite part."

Nana hummed, "Where the heroine unknowingly meets prince charming."

They both sat in a comfortable silence.

"Has Dad left yet?"

"Oh!" Nana smiled apologetically, "I forgot to tell you, Tsu-kun, I'll be going with him. Daddy needs someone to handle his gear at the convention." A dreamy sigh escaped her lips, "I just know this invention is the one…"

He supposed he shouldn't have expected any less from either of them—always acting like two teenage love birds. Tsuna's father, Iemitsu, was an eccentric man by nature. He enjoyed tinkering with inventions. This year, much to Tsuna's embarrassment, Iemitsu had decided to enter his latest whacky creation to the annual inventors' convention that was held quite the distance away from the little town of Namimori. Was it the city of Varia perhaps? He remembered that the oddly shaped apparatus might have had something to do with melon smashing—or something like that. He never really did pay much attention to his un-cool father. Absentmindedly, Tsuna wished his dad was more realistic.

"Will you be alright by yourself Tsuna?" A brief flash of worry marred Nana's usually happy face. She touched his arm meaningfully. Somehow the way Nana had posed the question made Tsuna believe that she knew more about what was going in the village than she let on. This came as a surprise to him; he had always thought his mom to be clueless. All those days Tsuna came home with bruises, muttering ridiculous excuses about how he got them—like falling down the stairs—Nana would offer him a simple smile and nod understandingly as she retrieved the first aid kit.

"You're always so clumsy, my useless son," she giggled to herself. _So maybe she really doesn't know _Tsuna deadpanned. "Well, let's get going Tsu-kun."

* * *

><p>Iemitsu had tears streaming down his face when he bellowed out, "Take care, my cute boy!" As the distance of the wagon increased Tsuna thought he heard his dad cry, "Nana, why couldn't we take our sweet Tsuna with us?" He shivered just imagining what a trip with <em>those <em>two would be like.

His ears picked up on Nana's bell-like laughter, "Bye, bye Tsu-kun, get plenty to eat!" Honestly, they were only going to be gone for two days. Tsuna huffed to himself and turned to admire afternoon sky; pink melted into blue to produce a soft purple in between. Pulling out his pocket watch to spare a glance at the time, Tsuna decided it wasn't too late to head into town to return Gokudera's book and maybe grab a few tasty snacks on the way.

A barrage of snickers and not so subtle whispers clouded around Tsuna as he made his way into town.

"Look its Dame-Tsuna, what's he doing here?"

"I hear his folks went off to some stupid inventor's convention."

"How lame."

"Like Dame-Tsuna."

The two people laughed at their own wit and continued to mock him. A strange phenomenon occurred throughout the town in which Tsuna's overall awkward behavior could not be ignored. They found his presence odd and his feminine features only enhanced their unease. Secretly a few actually found him to be on the attractive side, but no one dared to mention it. Ignoring their behavior spurred on bullies; yet, despite these facts, Tsuna seemed unfazed by the treatment.

The book in his hands felt heavy and his grip tightened.

"Sawada-san? Back so soon?" Gokudera looked pleasantly surprised. Tsuna looked up, astonished, and blinked a few times before he realized he was standing at the entrance of the book store. Had he been mulling that deep in thought?

"G-Gokudera-kun," he gave a tiny polite smile, "please, call me Tsuna." The silverette offered the largest grin he could muster with a cigarette pinched between his lips, and shook his head in refusal. Sprinkles of glowing ash littered the counter top like dusty snowflakes. Tsuna sighed in defeat, knowing how stubborn Gokudera could be.

"Finished with the book already? As expected of Sawada-san! " Through Gokudera's glasses his emerald eyes gleamed proudly. His comment thoroughly embarrassed the chestnut haired boy, who scuttled his way to the counter—face aflame with the book in tow.

Gokudera took a long drag of his smoke, thoughtfully staring at the blue hardback, then shook his silver locks once again, "Keep it." He slid the book across the counter towards Tsuna. "It's on the house."

Tsuna averted his large honey eyes from Gokudera's gaze. "Thank—"

"Tsuna-san!" The owner of the voice wrapped her petite arms around his and looked up at him with an adoring smile, "Haru wants to wish Tsuna-san a good afternoon!" Before Tsuna could get in a word of greeting, she proceeded to rip herself from him and profusely blushed, "Ah! I can't believe I did that!"

Without any effort to hide his annoyance, Gokudera glared daggers at Haru, "Stupid woman, I was in the middle of a conversation with Sawada-san!"

"Hahi? Haru is not a stupid woman!" She replied with hands glued to her hips and her dark brown hair swayed at the movement. Tsuna shook his head in slight exasperation and turned to walk away. He knew Haru was also stubborn and combining the pair was a recipe for disaster.

His motion caught Haru's attention; she wanted him to stay. She marveled at the way Tsuna was unlike any of the other silly boys in town. He was sensitive and would make a proper husband if he could hunt. She could imagine the cute little children they would have in their sweet life together. She liked that he was different. She liked him. "Tsuna-san wait! I heard that your parents aren't home. Don't you need help making food? As your future wife I should be doing these things! "

"HAH? Don't go deciding that sort of thing for yourself, dumb girl!" Gokudera butt in with irritation at Haru's boldness.

As an attempt to switch the subject, Tsuna managed a panicked laugh that sounded squeaky and forced to even him. He waved his hands meaninglessly, "H-Haru that's something to consider way ahead in time!" One look of Haru's fierce determination sent Tsuna dashing out of the store, and if there was at least one thing he was good at, it was running away.

* * *

><p>Nana poked her head from out of the coach and immediately her hair splayed in wet clumps against her skin. She spit out the hairs that were flying back towards her. With her hand she managed to shield off some of the spew of the downpour. The rain wouldn't let up and the worsening weather dampened Iemitsu's mood. Handling the carriage was becoming increasingly difficult as the droplets became heavier, forming a curtain of rain. He let out a gruff command to the horses; they were agitated by the slippery roads.<p>

_Something's not right._ Iemitsu spared a thought briefly. His heart froze in alarm when he heard his beloved Nana's scream pierce through air. Not a second later, the carriage careened to the side. The wheels of the cart splintered, he could _smell _the newly wetted wood. The horses frantically slid down the steep slope. Iemitsu clutched onto the top of the coach as it tumbled toward a group of tall redwoods. His vision began to spin.

"Iemitsu!" Nana reached out to him from of the window of the coach; her fingers were an inch away from his as she attempted to pull him in.

"Get back in the cart!" Iemitsu bellowed out. Tears pooled around her eyes. At that moment she felt an inexplicable sense of despair and unconsciously began withdrawing into the carriage. Then, something within the pit of her stomach set afire, she squared herself and glared hard at Iemitsu in renewed determination. That was _her_ husband out there. She leaned out as far as she could and immediately, as soon as their hands met, she clasped his in the tightest grip manageable. She let out a grunt and with strength unknown to either of them she tugged him into the cart. No sooner did the cart crash into the trees with a definite thud.

They sat like that for a long period; holding each other while listening to their labored breaths mingling with the sound of the whinnying horses. When the beating of his heart stopped hammering harshly in his ears, Iemitsu ventured outside of the coach. He nearly slipped on the wet grass as he stepped out. Under the roof formed by the large leaves of the tall trees the world seemed hushed. _Like a sanctuary_ he breathlessly thought. The flowers seemed to glow in happiness and the birds whispered secrets to each other in the lush leaves of the forest.

Unknown to the couple, a lonely old castle leaned tiredly above the foliage and from the highest window red eyes blazed in a boiling fury.

Iemitsu felt a cold shiver run down his spine. The shorthaired blonde supposed that despite the cover from the rain, it was still freezing. Nana peered outside and smiled tiredly at her husband.

"We should find somewhere to rest for the night."

They unhinged the horses and led them gently to a nearby stream. Nana stroked the horses' coats comfortingly; murmuring words to calm the poor creatures from the prior events. In the meanwhile her husband searched for shelter. He climbed up a tree, muscles expertly flexing under his shirt, to get a better idea of where they had fallen. He spotted an aged castle.

The passage of centuries seemed unkind to the ancient castle. As tall as it was, the castle seemed to crouch crookedly to the side. An eerie atmosphere draped itself across the fallen fortress. Dusty rooms were visible from behind broken walls—its bare bones vulnerable to the rain. On closer inspection the furniture must have been of the finest quality once upon a time. Sections of the castle remained untouched by time.

_It will have to do_ Iemitsu decided. He slid down the tree and called out to his wife. She slowly followed him, minding the injured horses, since the route they had taken looked rarely used. The undergrowth had overpopulated and dominated the beaten pathway.

Upon reaching the entrance, Iemitsu humored the idea of someone actually residing in the castle and rapped politely on the door. To the couple's surprise the wooden door creaked open and they shared a look. Nana's eyes flashed in warning; regardless of this, Iemitsu appeared collected.

He gave his wife a playful smirk and wink, "Stay here dear. I'll get rid of the big bad ghost." She hit his arm with a slight smile, but none the less stood rooted at the spot. As he turned around, his facade dropped to reveal the seriousness embedded in his face. He passed the threshold and stepped into darkness.

The entrance suddenly bolted shut with a resounding slam. Iemitsu spun around, jingling the rusty knob. From the other side Nana pounded on the door, frantically shouting his name.

"You're on private property, scum." A shadow rumbled out to him. The voice reverberated around the vast hall. Red eyes glowered. In the darkness he could barely see the obscured outline of something…not entirely human. _It_ sat on a chair—almost comfortably—with legs crossed, holding a glass of champagne.

"Guy," Iemitsu ventured out, "we just need a place to stay for tonight. Then, tomorrow we'll fix up the cart and be out of your hair."

It swirled the glass and took a sip of the champagne. "No."

Iemitsu stared into the darkness, squinting to distinguish the person. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Have a bit of compassion."

"Compassion?" Snarled out the creature humorously and sharp canines glinted out from the dim lighting. It abruptly let out a bark of bitter laughter. The silence consumed Iemitsu.

"Get out of there!" Nana's scream cut through the door. In a cold sweat he sprinted for the door, the sound of shattered glass rang through the great halls, and he slammed through the door with all his strength.

For a brief moment Nana's brown eyes locked onto his own, until he felt claws shoot out from the shadows. It dug into his skin to pierce his flesh, dragging him backwards like a hook. The smell of copper overwhelmed Nana's senses. Her eyes were agonizingly wide. The furred appendage of the monster was visible, its ebony talons sinking into her husband. He struggled, kicking out and attempting to seize the beast.

"RUN!" He cried out to the terror stricken woman. She shook her head hysterically without moving, frozen in place as tears slid down her face.

"NANA!" He desperately yelled out again. She stumbled quickly to a horse and took off. Nana turned back to see Iemitsu's unconscious body eaten up by the blackness of the castle. She let out a howl of despair riding out of the forest. The rain pelted her face mixing in with the tears flowing freely from pain filled eyes.

* * *

><p>Tsuna settled down after preparing his dinner and let out a sigh as he relaxed into the chair. He peered at the window; the weather was unfortunately violent. He had been in all day. It worried him that his folks hadn't arrived. Hadn't they said it would be a short trip? They were supposed to be back at the town by noon. He reminded himself that it was raining—that they must have stopped to rest.<p>

After dinner, he washed up and made himself comfortable in the living room with a book in hand. If his parents decided to bear through the storm, then he'd be there to greet them. He picked up where he left off in the story. Moments later his lids drifted closed into a dreamless sleep…

A frenzied barrage of knocks hit the door and jerked Tsuna awake. Once he identified his mother's strangled voice he jolted to the doorway and threw it open.

"Mom?" He grew extremely worried looking at the state she was in. Mud caked all over her clothes, damp hair clung together; cuts and bruises littered her exhausted pale face.

She fell to the floor chanting out like a mantra, "Tsuna save your dad. Please, please save him from that beast." He rushed to her side and pulled her onto the couch. Her forehead was burning up. He draped a comforter over her shaking frame.

He tried to piece together what she was crying out. "Where's dad, mom?"

She looked forlornly at him and turned her vision to the ceiling. She began to weep hysterically once more. "A b-beast has him! Tsuna you have to save him; an abandoned castle between Namimori and Varia!" She clutched his shirt front and begged once more, "Save him."

His eyes steeled in resolve and he replied back firmly, "I will." With that he quickly made out towards the ancient ruins. He recalled reading about a castle on the outskirts of the land of Varia. He hoped, for his father's sake and his mother's, that it was the right castle.

* * *

><p>Iemitsu's consciousness blearily faded back. His bones ached from the embrace of the cold stone floor. It was so dark. He wheezed out a string of coughs. He pushed his body up and viewed his surroundings. Bars boxed him against a concrete wall. Dim flames flickered to offer a barely lit room; the only other source came from shafts of light peaking through the cracks of the ceiling. The constant drip of water echoed in the distance and rats squealed across jail cells.<p>

"Awake are you?"

Iemitsu whipped his head in the direction of the sneer. He crawled to the bars, "What the hell do you want? Where is my wife?" He shook the iron in rage.

Red eyes gazed at him for a moment, "You are going to die here in this cell."

"Bullshit!" Iemitsu pounded at his confinement; his anger escalating with every second. In quick movements the figure appeared to the front of the cell. Hot breath hit his face.

"Unless," it slithered out to him with a leer, "you'd like to trade your freedom for your wife's?"

Iemitsu stopped his struggling. His hands dropped from the bars. "Never in a million years." He spat at the monster's eyes. It roared with vehemence and snapped out its grip onto Iemitsu's neck. He hung in the air with his bloodied legs dangling. He gasped for breath.

"Give me one reason I should spare the life of a trash like you." The beast snarled out as it drew back the other claw to strike Iemitsu's jugular.

"Let him go!" Tsuna emerged from the stairs, out of breath into a shaft of light. Wide eyes looked at his father's limp form hanging from the arm of the so-called beast.

Crimson orbs measured up the young man. "He's a trespasser—as are you." The hold on Iemitsu's neck tightened and he let out a choking noise.

"Let him go." Tsuna repeated. "Please. I'll take my father's place—just don't hurt him any further." His legs were shaking; how long could he pretend to be confident? He saw his father gasp out and shake his head in refusal.

"Are you saying you'd give up your freedom for this trash?" The beast threw his father against the wall. It turned to advance to him. The shadows hide his face. Tsuna looked up at him, searching for something in the eyes of the beast.

"No Tsuna!" Iemitsu had sunken to the floor. "I'd rather die, than knowing I let my son take my place to rot in this God forsaken cell!"

"And I'd rather die," Tsuna shot back stubbornly, "than knowing I didn't do a thing to protect my family." The monster observed him with almost a quizzical expression. It stepped out into the light to reveal its beastly face. Tsuna let out a soft gasp and his knees buckled from underneath him.

The monster had a large frame with rippling muscles. He stood on his hind legs with large forearms. Atop the crown of the beast lay twisted horns; he possessed a long snout with large canines protruding from his mouth. His coat was of ash brown. Most compelling of all was his ruby colored eyes.

Tsuna squeezed his lids shut. "Now do you realize what you're giving up?" He could have sworn he heard a tint of sadness laced in the voice of the beast. He ventured another glance at him. Something—intuition perhaps—told him to accept.

"I do." He stood up.

"You must promise you will never leave my side." The beast whispered almost inaudibly, his paw drifted toward Tsuna.

"I won't allow it!" Iemistu had dragged himself to the entrance of the cell. "You—"

A fit of coughs overcame his weakened body. The man felt completely helpless.

Tsuna softened his eyes for his father and offered him a broken smile, "I promise."

"The deal has been set." The beast turned to his father. "You are free to go."

"You can't have him!" Iemitsu began to struggle.

"It has been done." The beast repeated with finality. "He is mine. Forever." The swift momentum of the beast's paw hit into his stomach and his consciousness faded.

_Tsuna with a dying will I won't stop until I've saved you. _


	3. Captive

_A/N: Hello, I can't thank you guys enough for the reviews :). Didn't know how happy and how motivated it could make me. Sorry for taking so long, transitions in life etc. _

_Hope you enjoy. I'm kind of taking some liberties with the story and the characters. :B_

_Katekyō Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me_

**Tuna and the Beast: Captive**

It felt like an eternity was ticking on when their eyes clashed. Red narrowed onto honey. The tinniest of twitch hadn't gone undetected under the harsh scrutiny of the beast. He smelt the fear radiating off of the younger boy. He looked nervous and unsure of himself. His eyes kept shifting from the monster to his unconscious father lying on the cold floor. Dark fur made its way toward the cell. His large eyes widened a fraction. The beast turned his head back to Tsuna.

He studied the small framed boy; he looked wrong standing there—so fragile…so breakable. The monster turned back to the jail cell with his eyes pinched shut.

"You have my word, he won't be hurt." The gruff voice attempted to reassure him. Tsuna wisely held his tongue and chose to ignore the blatant fact that his father was punched in the gut merely seconds before. His unmoving body was proof enough.

"What will you be doing to my dad, mister…" he trailed off in his soft voice. He was attempting politeness, but did a beast have an actual name?

"Xanxus." the question was answered curtly. The horned being clenched the bar tightly. It had been over a century since he last heard his own name. Something twanged painfully in the corridors of his heart. His ash brown fur hackled, unused to the foreign feeling. Eyes bore through the back of his skull—the boy was waiting expectantly for an answer. "He'll be transported to your village."

Tsuna stood there awkwardly watching the large creature open the gates and approach his father. He hoisted the body over his shoulder and slung it there like a bag. The brown haired youth debated whether he should protest the ungentle treatment—especially after his dad's head knocked harshly against the gate as Xanxus passed through. He grunted out the name Levi and soon after a loud mechanical flapping entered the cellar.

"Hiee!" Tsuna cried out in surprise when he located the source of the sound. A black umbrella hobbled on its curved handle toward the duo. He almost yelped again when a deep voice emitted from "Levi".

"Boy, come with me." He, Tsuna guessed by the baritone of the voice, directed as solemnly as an umbrella could. The young man bewilderedly followed the hopping rain-shielding device in half steps since he had no idea where he was being led and besides, the apparatus could only flutter about so quickly. As they traveled up the stairs, Tsuna spared a glance toward the mysterious beast leaving through a separate exit. He prayed for the safety of his dad.

* * *

><p>The pair turned several corners to arrive at a dusty hallway. Levi led him to a tall door with a rusty door knob. He could tell by the spider webs adorning the corners of the entrance that there hadn't been a soul who passed through that door for a long time.<p>

"This will be your dwelling space from now on," informed the enormous umbrella and when it opened, its span reached near the entire width of the hall, "Everyday master eats breakfast at eight in the morning and dinner at six in the evening. You'll be expected to join him, please don't be late."

Before he entered the room Tsuna quietly thanked Levi. When the black contraption wobbled once, strangely enough, he assumed the umbrella nodded back at him. After Levi left, the nervous boy locked the door behind him.

Finally alone, thoughts of the actual situation allowed itself to sink in. Tsuna was the captive of a ferocious animal because his idiot father got himself snagged into the trouble that always seemed to follow closely behind him. He had promised his short seventeen year old life away indefinitely. He would never be able to confess his love to his childhood crush Kyoko, get married, or have children. The overwhelmed brunet collapsed onto the queen sized bed tucked into a corner of the room. He felt the hot sting of tears burning his eyes as they broke free to trail down his cherub face. Tsuna pulled anxiously at his outrageous spikes of hair and found comfort from burying his face into the soft pillows.

"Poor little lamb, why are you crying?"

The occupant on the bed shot his head up and scanned around the room. He couldn't identify anyone that could possibly be hidden in the room and hoped it wasn't another object that could talk.

"Yoohoo, over here honey." To his dismay, it was another inanimate object that was—well—animated. To be precise, the owner of the voice was an impressively sized dark wood bureau with half of a red feather boa dangling loosely from its closed cabinet. Painted on doors of the container was a magnificent green-blue peacock sporting a multitude of long feathers. "Tell big sis Lussuria what's wrong."

The brown haired boy was quite sure the dresser sounded like a man, but ignored that. He was more concerned that there were objects that could talk. It was like a spell had fallen over this castle and nothing he experienced in his life could ever explain his predicament. His face felt tight from the dried out tears. He was tired from the emotional dam that had burst and flowed with willpower of its own. So without much resistance he explained his situation to the attentive drawer that hummed every so often as an indication of listening.

"You poor child, but don't worry I'll take care of you." Lussuria paused and examined him, "You're just filthy in those clothes; let's get you changed."

"O-oh, no thank you, I'm fine in these." Tsuna had the decency to blush at his disheveled state. He was still in his jammies, the sudden turn of the recent events hadn't given him much time to change and it wasn't as though horseback riding at top speed would leave him coming out of the forest looking flawless. This wasn't Tarzan.

"Nonsense," The giant bureau teetered dangerously to get closer. Tsuna would rather not be crushed, thank you very much. A perverted glint appeared in the nonexistent eyes of the drawer, "You aren't my type, so relax! You're much too frail for my taste, I like my boys beefy."

* * *

><p>Xanxus had made his way to the hall of Tsuna's room. From the outside of the door his sensitive ears overheard the sound of crashing.<p>

"Hieeeee nooo! Stop Lussuria! " The panicked voiced was identified as his newest prisoner. His furred ears twitched. He made out the distinct sound of clothes being torn.

"Oh my—such smooth skin you have." Tsuna's pleas were obviously being ignored. Faintly, because Xanxus never bothered to think too deeply into trivial matters, he wondered how an armless bureau was capable of undressing the brat. The raccoon tailed beast then carelessly chalked it up to Lussuria being extremely skilled; before their transformations, his servants were only the best of the best.

The commotion inside the room eventually settled down and Lussuria cooed as he admired his handiwork. The boy certainly looked dashing in the royal blue blazer with gold trimming; it also didn't hurt that he pulled off those brown boots well.

The dresser flapped his cabinet doors with pride, "So adorable, but my, you put up quite the fight." Tsuna managed a strangled cry of humiliation.

"Trash." Xanxus barked from outside the hall and any previous noise halted. His patience was running thin—it was a miracle he waited for his captive to get dressed. "You're late for dinner."

Tsuna began to hyperventilate at the thought of dinner with the beast, "Actually, I'm not too hungry…" His voice trailed off quietly, but he managed a mumbled, "…please, go on without me." He unsuccessfully masked the fear in his uneven response. Truth be told, he was actually starving, but there was no way he'd take any chances with _Xanxus._

A movement of unbearable silence passed—like the calm before the storm—until there was a feral growl. In one fluid motion the beast slammed his paw into the door and broke the handle. Tsuna saw the paw intact jutting through the wood as it swung lamely open, splintered and damaged. The entrance revealed a hard glare.

Xanxus' wolf-like body stalked predatorily across the room and his sharp teeth grounded out, "You will join me for supper." Without warning, Tsuna was taken by the scruff of his new outfit as Xanxus made his way out of the room. He eeped, but regardless of his discomfort, he chose to hold stalk still. He considered playing dead; he once heard that bears wouldn't bother with a corpse. His captor didn't seem very tolerant though—if his entrance wasn't an indication—any sudden movements might set him off.

The two passed through the hall of Tsuna's room and traveled down the stairs. The boy was still in tow, when Xanxus directed his attention to a second set of stairs. It was obviously used more often than the one belonging to the youth's new room, but something foreboding nuanced the atmosphere. "This is the west wing…" The beast muttered a dark warning, "You are to _never _enter."

* * *

><p>After what seemed like forever they arrived at the dining room and Xanxus unceremoniously dumped the frightened boy on the cracked marble floor.<p>

"Sit." He ordered Tsuna, following the scrambling burnet with his eyes. The seventeen year-old sat erect at the furthest end of the impossibly long table.

The silence was deafening. The rattling of the uneasy boy could be heard as he faced the stony expression of the beast from far across the table. He had to be at least twice the size of a lion and his dark twisted horns added to his already impressive height. Given the time to inspect the monster, Tsuna wondered what exactly Xanxus was. His long snout was akin to that of a wolf and darker patches of chocolate fur randomized itself onto his face, while his mane was a shade of darkness and red feathers adorned his crown. The beast possessed the tail of raccoon and his gigantic paws were armed with talons. The most astounding of all, was his eyes. Despite their bloody hue, there was an extremely human quality to them. This disturbed the boy, and when he looked further into his eyes, he thought he sensed sadness and regret. The squeak of a cart made itself evident, snapping Tsuna out of his reverie.

"VOI, DINNER IS SERVED." The sheer loudness of the statement practically knocked the brunet out of his seat. He covered his damaged eardrums and turned to the source.

"Che, well this is new. You're a small brat." The mop noted as a plate was set in front of Tsuna. He almost slammed his forehead against the table. Repeatedly. These objects were commenting on the way _he _looked, when he should be commenting about, let's say the fact that they_ talked_—like it was the most normal thing.

When his platter of food arrived, Xanxus glared at the unfortunate plate. While the brunet chose to pick up his silverware, the beast opted to dive face first into his supper and Tsuna's jaw hung open.

"Shi shi shi, peasant, the prince doesn't recommend that you stare at the master." The knife cradled in his palm swished about. Carved into the base of the silver utensil was an intricate design of a crown embedded with gems. Golden accents decorated the talking knife.

"Oiii, Bel-sempai," his other hand holding a fork wiggled about, "why the generous mood?"

"Shut up stupid Fran." The knife swiped at the fork, pulling Tsuna's hands together. Both his hands did a bit of a dance around each other as the eating utensils bickered. He almost cried out when Bel nearly stabbed his dominant hand.

"Fake prince-sempai, you almost cut his finger off." Fran stated in a bored tone. The knife simply snickered devilishly, but continued his barrage, that is, until Tsuna dropped the two with a clatter.

The beast had only taken a few bites before he stopped. Without taking his eyes off the entrée, he grabbed a chilled wine by the neck. He let it hang in the air for a few moments, the water drops slid back down into the ice bucket, and without warning he chucked the heavy glass object at the mop head. A million pieces broke off from the shattered bottle, decorating the floor like jewels. "Shithead Squalo—the fuck is this?"

From across the table Tsuna couldn't help but gawk.

The ruby soaked cleaning device began to sway about violently—snapping furiously against the table like a bamboo staff. "WHAT THE HELL!"

The tremors of the table reached the observer. The brunet timidly raised his hand, "Um, excuse me…" The squabbling pair both directed their frustration at the young man—fixing their heated glares onto his fluffy brown head. If looks could kill Tsuna would have found himself a melted pile of goop.

"Hieee!—I mean...could I tour around...seeing as I'm going to live here…for the rest of my life." Even if his stomach protested angrily at him, the hungry boy and really, anything was better than sitting there watching everything argue.

"Do want you want, but remember my words scum." Xanxus sat back, his hind legs landed carelessly onto his food with a loud squish. Bits and pieces splayed onto the embroidered table cloth. He crossed his legs, "Lame-ass candle show the trash around."

A dim object floated in a straight path toward the quizzical boy. A puff of smoke expelled from the wax candle as it sighed about wasting time doing non-profit endeavors. The burning flame motioned at the young man to follow. He remained a few steps behind the illumination; the brunet was close enough to read _Mammon _engraved in cursive onto the brass handle of the holder. Tsuna was led here and there around the castle. Parts of the bastion were kept to standard, but the darker corners of other rooms were left neglected. The candle uttered the least amount of words possible to introduce each location. With each additional room, the doe-eyed boy became increasingly lost.

As they passed a familiar sinister hallway, the flame flickered, and a wicked idea flashed through Mammon's mind. The candle never did anything without a price…this entertainment would be sufficient compensation for the mini tour.

Tsuna heard a sneeze from the direction of the floating candle and immediately after, the flame went out. Being seventeen years old, he didn't want to admit that the dark still scared him shitless, so he held in the cry that threatened to erupt when the light disappeared.

"Ah. Allergies." Mammon sniffled. "Boy, follow my voice, I need you to relight me."

Tsuna obediently, yet slowly, groped his way toward the sound; his thoughts dwelled upon what a candle could be allergic to. He nearly tripped over something and Mammon advised, "Watch your step. Stairs."

Shuffling awkwardly to the top of the stairs, the triumphant youth listened intently for the candle's voice.

"Mammon?" He called out to the candle hesitantly. His heart dropped when he failed to receive a reply. He had been ditched—without even a clue as to where he was. A faint and eerie glow caught his attention far off to the left. The light emitted from behind a large door. Entranced, Tsuna found himself moving closer to the mysterious source of light, perhaps Mammon had been able to relight without the youth's help.

The door creaked out with age as the curious burnet made his way into the illuminated room. The place was a total wreck. Broken fragments of wood graced the floor in splinters and torn sheets were draped in defeat. A portrait hung crookedly—unidentifiable from the great gashes that centered on the face of the subject. The glow shone through thick curtains bouncing against the furniture; it was soft and warm, coaxing him to come closer.

Tsuna pushed the curtain aside to reveal an enchanting red rose encased in a bell jar. He ventured closer to the glowing object, and heard the curtains fall back into place with a slow swish. Mystified, his small hands reached out to touch the glass. His lips parted in fascination as his fingers drew closer, and he felt a dull hum emit from within the flower. It sang out to him.

"I told you to never come this way," a dark voice hissed from within the shadows. In one deft motion Xanxus wedged himself between the intruder and the blooming flower. His eyes, smoldering in unadulterated fury, paralyzed the fearful boy.

"Leave," he growled menacingly. Unmerciful, he swung his massive paw and sent the light weight careening into the opposite wall, increasing the distance between the boy and the jar.

The impact forced out all the air from his lungs. Tsuna let out a helpless wheeze while he leaned on the chipped wall and began a stuttering attempt at an apology, or some sort of explanation to prove his innocence. But the beast would not have it.

"LEAVE." He roared; his voice no longer held any recognizable traits of humanity. With his back turned away from the boy, Xanxus began to angrily rearrange the furniture—merely missing Tsuna's head a few inches.

Confusion, terror, guilt, and anger surge through his heart, but he didn't wait for the Beast to repeat himself again. Fearing for his safety, he stumbled from where he had been thrown. He ran down the stairs through the darkness of the castle without ever once looking back. From the heavy doors, he burst out into the open, a blast of coldness hit his face, but regardless he continued his pace into the angry snow storm. Dawn was breaking and this was his chance at freedom. _Promise or not, I can't stay somewhere like this. _


	4. A Chanced Meeting in the Forest

_A/N: I never imagined that this story would be so dark. I want to get to some fluff, but the journey has been quite long. Next chapter I'm hoping! _

_As always, please enjoy._

_Katekyō Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me_

**Tuna and the Beast: A Chanced Meeting in the Forest**

Iemitsu woke up to the sound of confusion and hands lifting him from out of the carriage. His eyes blurrily managed to identify that he was in town, because darkness had fallen his eyes needed more time to adjust. Everything felt heavy and convoluted: his mind poorly attempted to grasp at any thoughts to ground his reality. Some men in town had surrounded his wagon and were desperately wrestling with the Sawada's horse.

"Iemitsu! Crazy asshole, get a hold of your horse!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing? How could you fall asleep while driving a carriage into town?"

What had he been doing? The trip. Nana calling out to him. Tsuna. His eyes widened dramatically.

"TSUNA!" He cried out and pulled at the collar of one of the men, "My boy has been taken!"

Iemitsu's hand was wretched off and he was met with a quizzical glare, "Taken?"

The men all paused to listen.

"A beast has him!" He exclaimed and began to frenetically describe the beast. He feverishly gesticulated with his arms to demonstrate as best he could the size and characteristics of the beast.

"A beast? Nutcase Iemitsu is at it again!" Some of the men cracked a toothy smile and others hooted in laughter.

Iemitsu shoved his way through the crowd looking for someone that would listen, "This is serious! Believe me! I need to save him!"

One of the more sympathetic men firmly grabbed a hold of him by the shoulders and shook his head, "Calm down! You're more nuts than any of us gave you credit for. There's no such thing as a beast. You've had a long journey, just get yourself to bed, and we'll talk about this in the morning."

Iemitsu could see that no one would hear him out and he dashed through the town. The cobble stone path seemed to stretch on endlessly as he sprinted through the streets and the trees seemed to reach out their branches like arms in attempt to catch at his clothes to slow him down.

From a distance Iemtsu could see the flame of the cottage lamp was barely hanging on, and was beginning to die out. The heavy darkness, pressed down upon his heaving chest, was akin to the one that surrounded his small home.

When he made it to the familiar steps he cried out, "Nana!" He burst open the door. Nana had been sitting at their kitchen table, stricken and overwhelmed with worry. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes told him that she had been sitting there the whole time. The smile on her face slid off when she spotted only one of the two most important men in her life. The look on her husband's face made her stomach drop and she knew.

An inaudible no escaped her lips, her whole frame wracked with grief as tears poured from her eyes and she managed to croak out, "What happened?"

He couldn't bear to look at her: his wife, mother of the son that had traded his life away for his father's. He didn't deserve to enter their precious home. He fell to his knees, begged her to forgive him, cried out that he was worthless, and he was no man. Nana knocked over the kitchen chair as she stumbled over to him and went to her knees, burying her face into his chest.

"What happened?" She repeated fearfully.

Iemitsu raised his voice barely above whisper, "_He _has him."

He tried to explain the rest of the story without breaking into a sob and when he finished he finally managed to look up at his wife. Her face morphed into a wry smile filled with heartbreak and she searched into his eyes for an answer why. Her eyes squeezed shut and she took a shaky breath inward. It was just too much. All the stress overtook the poor mother; it squeezed against her chest until she felt she could no longer breathe properly. She felt the darkness take her. Faintly, she heard the muffled yell of her husband calling her name before her consciousness was fully consumed.

* * *

><p>"Master," Mammon had called out from the darkness. Although the floating candle was looking forward to the entertainment that would come when Xanxus had caught the scrawny kid in his room, never did it conceive the extent to the beast's fury. The boy was the closest thing to a chance at lifting the curse. Either way that didn't mean the candle was willing to admit the misdeed either.<p>

Xanxus stood in the center of the wreckage breathing harshly; his fur standing on its ends. He threw his head back and expelled a deep-throated roar of explosive frustration which shook the broken walls.

An ominous silence over took the dark room. Xanxus stalked over to the bell jar and held it in his massive paw. The glow of the rose softly hit the brooding beast. His eyes were set upon the enchanted rose, but he gazed through the bloomed flower with a faraway look. It was so delicate. Tsuna's horror stricken face flashed into his mind and he felt the impulse to crush the rose. That dammed weed. It reminded him of what he had lost. What he once was. What he had become. The emptiness. He screwed his eyes shut.

"Master," Mammon had repeated, this time inside the room, breaking Xanxus out of his reverie. "The boy ran away."

The beast snorted, "Dumbass, of course he did." That was to be expected, but even so why did he feel so numb? He set the bell jar back carefully in its rightful place and turned to exit.

"Will you chase after him?" The flame of the candle followed the beast out of the room and reignited itself.

"Scum, are you questioning me?" The beast turned his intense gaze at Mammon. He prowled over to the candle and paused to measure up Mammon. The candle let a brief moment of contemplation pass between the two.

"I just assumed that he was your property." Xanxus let out a warning growl and snorted, blowing the flame out. He resumed his way through the halls. When his sensitive ears picked up on the thump of Levi's steps Xanxus sped up his pace, but even so the persistence of the large umbrella proved its worth.

"Master, it's snowing." A flash of annoyance passed over his face; knowing full well what the flapping umbrella meant by that statement.

He grounded out through clenched teeth, "And?"

Levi , always the more obedient of the servants, nervously spluttered out, "…the b-boy has left into the storm."

"If the brat wanted to go so badly into that storm like an idiot, then I'll let the little shit suffer and freeze," the dark furred beast sneered.

Without realizing it, Xanxus had headed towards Tsuna's room. Fucking servants wouldn't let him be, would they? He spotted Squalo, in the corner of the room, being unusually quiet and for some reason he felt his anger rise further up.

"Maaasstterrrr," Lussaria cried out from within the boy's room, "Tsuna is gone? What did you do?" The floor groaned out in pain when the bureau wobbled back and forth on his side in despair.

"PISS OFF," barked a frustrated Xanxus, "I didn't do shit."

"The peasant has left?"

"Then we brought these leftovers for nothing, sempai."

"Shishi, the prince will cut you if you say anymore."

The two silverwares sat upon a rustic, but elegant dining cart. They had clumsily scrounged the rest of his leftovers onto one plate and bullied Levi into flapping the cart up the stairs. The crowned knife wanted to play, as in bully—lest you ever believe Bel to be kind, with the new peasant and the fork was bored enough to follow along (but he was also bullied too).

How long had they gone breathing in the same old stale air, breaths mingling recycled oxygen and particles of fine dust, for the past centuries? The castle had gone undisturbed for a long, long time; the boy was the first to ever fully bare witness the skeleton in its sparse remainders.

He was gone now.

* * *

><p>Tsuna did not want to look back, regardless of the guilt he felt for running away. What would happen to his father if he came back home? A warm image of his family melted into his mind: his father and he were sitting at the table, his mother wrapped around his father laughing in her typically ditzy manner. They had been blabbering away about their plans for the summer. Tsuna had been trying to weasel his way out of the trip, only to be met by a hearty laugh from his father, who would not take "no" for an answer, and at that moment in time he had been so annoyed. A twinge of regret squeezed his heart and the cold snapped him back to reality. It gnawed at his appendages; his toes had gone numb and his blue-tinted lips were chapped from the gust of wind.<p>

He slowed his pace down considerably and against the storm Tsuna had very little chance of making it through the forest. With his aching head, adrenaline could only take him so far. The snow violently twirled around from every which way; it distorted his sense of direction. He had no clue where he was.

He was lost.

Then something whispered out to him, telling him to continue in the direction he was aimlessly wandering towards. The veil of snow barely allowed him to make out the silhouette of a tall figure. His brain buzzed.

"Hello?" Tsuna called out in tired and weary voice. Throwing caution to the wind, because this person could be his only hope, he did not wait for a reply as his usual timid self would and approached the shadow.

"Oya? Who could be in the forest during this intense snow storm?" Now that he was closer, Tsuna could make out a taller man with shocking blue hair. His face was devilishly handsome and Tsuna could not help but notice, with some jealousy, the silky baritone of his voice. Most surprising of all was his two mismatch colored eyes: one deep ruby, and the other a deep cerulean. His black gloved hands gripped a brown case with gold clasps—Tsuna recognized the case as the ones that belonged to traveling apothecaries. Every month an apothecary would make their rounds to the town to deliver medicines to the town doctor and sell home remedies to the townsfolk, but this must have been a new one. He had never seen this man sell anything in the town before, but he was relatively young looking, possibly a few years older than Tsuna himself, so he could have been fresh at the job.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi," he was always overly polite when he felt awkward, "would you happen to know where the town Namimori is?" All his hope was riding in this man.

His two colored eyes studied him for a brief moment and then he smiled disarmingly, "My name is Rokudo Mukuro and you're in luck I was heading in that direction until this storm broke out." The stranger gestured his thumb towards a random direction behind him. When he was near enough, Mukuro took Tsuna gently by the elbow with his free hand, "I stumbled upon a nearby cave, Tsunayoshi. It would be best if you waited the storm out with me—you're looking a bit pale." He leaned in closer to examine Tsuna's face. Tsuna's frozen nose caught a whiff of cherry blossom and his mind went hazy. Mukuro's eyes shimmered in worry, "We'll head out as soon as it's over." The two were already walking in the direction before Tsuna could formulate an answer.

In the dark cave, the stranger let go of the boy, and gathered dead leaves into a pile of wood. "I was out searching for more firewood when I spotted you," supplied Mukuro, attempting some small talk as he busied himself with shuffling the spare pieces of wood.

Tsuna stood awkwardly watching the handsome man at work. He lit a spark and slowly the flame began to consume the dead leaves that had settled in the cave; the burning leaves produced a strange sooty smell. Tsuna found himself entranced by the warm orange glow of the embers that spiraled upward from the crackling fire.

"Tsunayoshi, sit down and I'll treat that wound on your forehead," the blue haired man ordered as he tapped on his own forehead to indicate the area of the wound.

"Wound? " Tsuna asked in a daze. The youth mirrored his new found companion: he lightly touched his forehead before he hissed in pain and quickly drew back his hand by reflex. The sight of red blood surprised him as he cried out and fell on his backside. He instantly regretted falling as pain shot through his spine: he hadn't realized how much damage he suffered from the beast's swipe.

Mukuro smiled at him from across the fire, his face lit by one side of the weak flame. He then turned to unbuckle his wooden chest of cordials and the glass clinked lightly against each other as he rummaged through his case.

"Here it is," his voice exclaimed softly. The apothecary pushed himself up from his knees and made his way towards Tsuna. Looking up at the towering figure, whose front had been shadowed by the backlight, he found this slightly reminiscent of a horror story.

Mukuro sat on his haunches in front of Tsuna and produced two bottles from his pockets. The smell of cherry blossom overwhelmed Tsuna once more_. So that's where the scent came from_. His lids fell half masked.

"Oya, are you enjoying my cologne?" He had asked, but the question was rhetorical. The man seductively chuckled and locked eyes with Tsuna, "Kufufu, I made it myself."

Tsuna blushed a bit and averted his honey colored eyes, but chose to remain silent as Mukuro slipped off his leather gloves and replaced them with latex, "One can't ever be too careful—always be prepared." A brief flirtatious smirk graced his lips.

"Have a sip of this, you're still looking pale: it'll warm your body up." Mukuro pushed one of the bottles into Tsuna's hands.

"I-I couldn't take your medicine," Tsuna bowed his head politely. "I wouldn't be able to pay you."

The look in Mukuro's steady gaze compelled the young man to drink, "Oh, I insist, regardless if you can pay or not. It's no matter."

He stuttered a small thank you and took a sip as Mukuro continued to stare. Warmth bloomed from within the pits of his belly as the medicine drained down his throat.

Satisfied after Tsuna had taken a few gulps, he pulled out cotton balls from his pockets and inverted the top of the other bottle onto the cotton before dabbing at the boy's injured forehead. The medicine felt surprisingly cool against his skin and Tsuna let his eyes shut. He was starting to feel a bit tired and the headache from earlier returned with full force.

"You're burning up Tsunayoshi…" The brunet opened his eyes blurrily, and registered that Mukuro had returned to his case. He was being observed intently by the other man. His breath became labored and puffs of hot air emitted from his dry lips.

"Wha…" Tsuna struggled to mumble. Heat pooled over to his cheeks. His honey eyes glazed over and struggled to focus on the apothecary, his gaze was full of question. The kindness in those two colored eyes mutated and shone back with demonic pleasure.

Mukuro's mouth twisted into a sardonic leer, "Sorry, did I forget to mention the side effects? May cause dizziness, sluggishness and high fever." Tsuna wanted to cry out, his body felt as though it were burning and everything was too hot. Among all the sensations he felt, he was most aware of his heartbeat, with every pulse a string of heat wracked through his small frame. The burnet careened back and forth until he collapsed onto his side. Panting, he could barely lift his head. What was going to happen to him? How the hell could he have been so stupid? He watched in panic as the dark man made his way closer to him. The top of a trident glinted in his hand.

As he spoke, Mukuro's face gradually contorted into a sinister expression, "What a pretty specimen I've stumbled upon. It's a pity for you that your parents never taught you never trust strangers." The tone in his voice sounded amused, "Really you couldn't help it, though, my colognewas quite _special._" He leisurely removed his gloves, "Now, which part of your body shall I possess?" He looked upon Tsuna with a predatory glint in his eyes—the sadism seeping through blue and crimson irises.

His thumb traced over Tsuna's face, almost tenderly, and he purred, "I suppose I should examine every piece of you before deciding." The other hand held the trident which grazed lightly against his skin as a bead of blood pooled at the cut. The blue haired man flicked his tongue over the wound, his lids lazily slide closed, savoring the coppery taste of the younger man's blood.

A shudder of disgust quaked through Tsuna. He heard the trident tear through his clothes and felt cold hands trail up and down his quivering form. He squeezed his eyes shut as he wept. Mukuro whispered hotly into the shell of his ear, "How does it feel to have no control, Tsunayoshi? Your body is no longer your own. It belongs to me."


	5. Refuge

_A/N: Did you enjoy my cliff hanger? :) Muwahah~ Thanks for the reviews, they make me giddy and blush._

_As always, I wish you a pleasant reading._

_Katekyō Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me_

**Tuna and the Beast: Refuge **

_A shudder of disgust quaked through Tsuna. He heard the trident tear through his clothes and felt cold hands trail up and down his quivering form. He squeezed his eyes shut as he wept. Mukuro whispered hotly into the shell of his ear, "How does it feel to have no control, Tsunayoshi? Your body is no longer your own. It belongs to me."_

"Think again, fucking scumbag." Xanxus's long claws shot out at Mukuro's head and he aimed to kill, making clear his deadly intention. The indigo haired man pushed himself back, only far enough to be caught a hair's breath away; tiny bits of hair floated down from where he once knelt above Tsuna. The slight widening of his eyes was the only indication of his surprise and the beast didn't give him a second to recover before moving in for another swing, targeting Mukuro's face, barely leaving a paper cut deep wound. Xanxus wanted to wipe that smug look off that pretty boy's annoying face.

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi, you didn't tell me you had a little puppy following you." Mukuro's eyebrow twitched in slight annoyance. He flicked his wrist with ease, extending out the end of the trident and locked the handle by twisting the staff. His hands spun the weapon with expertise; the trident stopped abruptly to point at the dark furred beast, poised for attack. He looked at him challengingly as if daring the monster to come at him.

Tsuna wheezed out short breaths of air under Xanxus, who glanced down. The feverish boy's cheeks were tinted pink and his hair was damp with sweat. Xanxus possessively boxed in Tsuna between his legs. The swish of the trident coming toward the red eyed beast's heart caught his attention.

Mukuro smirked without stopping his retaliation, "Oya, if I were you I wouldn't chance getting distracted." Xanxus snarled back and released a barrage of counter- attacks. The two of them exchanged blows as Mukuro danced away from the beast's damaging assault—one aggravated strike to his delicate skull could smash his bones in. The grave consequence behind each swing occupied the man's thoughts. Overly conscious of his crown, Xanxus's sharp crimson eyes found an opening in his defense. The beast sliced at his leg, claws easily carving through a bit of flesh. Mukuro fell backwards, grunting in pain. He pressed his hand firmly against his thigh and winced.

Through his hazy vision Tsuna could see the beast tower over the injured man; Xanxus drew his head back, preparing for the finishing blow. He planned to crush Mukuro's tiny head between his massive jaws and his ears anticipated the satisfying crunch of bones. Blood lust consumed his large figure. He had never looked so disturbingly monstrous.

Tsuna cried out, begged, pleaded to the creature, "NO! Don't! Please don't!" Despite his immense fear of Xanxus, he knew there was something in him that was akin to a human heart because it had reached out to him upon their first meeting. The horned being swiveled back in surprise, he searched Tsuna's eyes in angry confusion.

"Do you even understand what that fucking lunatic was going to do to you?" Xanxus snarled; he could not comprehend what was running through the boy's mind, but the look in his eyes drove him insane. Those honey colored orbs were brimming with compassion.

"Kufufu, what did I tell you about distractions," Mukuro wickedly chuckled before stabbing the beast in the arm with his trident. Tsuna's eyes widened in horror and he cried out. Roaring in pain, Xanxus turned to snap Mukuro's hand off with his jagged canines, but the calculative man was one step ahead, he blew a dust cloud from the palm of his hand. The powder enclosed around the beast's face and entered his eyes and mouth. Xanxus inhaled the powder, choking from its horrid taste. When he opened his eyes, he was shrouded in darkness.

"The fuck you just do?" He wheezed out and glared menacingly at nothing.

Mukuro used his trident to help himself up, and with a triumphant, but shaky smirk he presented the bottle from which the powder originated, "A hallucinogen—the best of its kind, if I do say so myself. You'll be paying a visit to the worst kind of hell."

"I'll make your life hell if you don't fucking treat me!" Xanxus scornfully howled out. He swiped at thin air, twisting about.

The apothecary unsympathetically shrugged his shoulders, "There isn't a known cure, best of luck." Mukuro waved him off as if Xanxus could see. The beast felt corned and as he fell silent, he picked up the increasingly harsh breathing of Tsuna. With a dangerous growl he lunged toward the boy and gathered Tsuna into his good arm as he set off in a fury outside the cave and dashed off blindly towards what he believed to be the direction of the castle. Xanxus was no coward, usually he'd never pass up the chance at a meaningless battle, but he had a liability.

As the beast escaped from the cave, Mukuro glared murderously at his shrinking figure, "Tsunayoshi, this isn't the last of me. Your body will be mine—regardless of that mutt of yours."

* * *

><p>The trot of the beast amplified Tsuna's pulsating headache. The storm had died out and the fresh air provided relief as it cooled his burning forehead. He clutched the chocolate fur between his fingers—he felt so immensely guilty. If it weren't for him, Xanxus would not have gotten injured.<p>

"This is all my fault," he confessed through a series of wheezes. The burnet buried his head in the warmth of the beast's cradle. Strangely enough, Tsuna felt safe in the arms of large creature.

Xanxus grunted in reply, "Of course it is, dumbass."

Nuzzled into the crook of his arm, the beast could barely make out a muffled "sorry" from the chestnut haired boy. Tsuna found it terribly hard to stay awake, what with the rhythmic rocking of Xanxus's gait and the cocoon of warmth his surprisingly soft fur provided. Too soon did slumber ebb away at his consciousness.

"Master!" Levi cried out to him, tired from his attempt to catch up with Xanxus. He had followed far behind his master at a slower pace because he knew the beast would be infuriated to find him, but his loyalty to the horned being far outweighed his fear of dying. Yet, it was lucky that he had followed the beast: the sound of the black umbrella's flutter had lead Xanxus toward the castle.

Levi flapped over to his master, instantly realizing that something was off. The beast's eyes were clouded over, his breathing irregular and haggard. Although his body faced the umbrella his eyes remained unfocused. Bits of powder clung to his face and saliva dripped from his mouth despite the cold weather.

"If the brat wakes up tonight, he is forbidden to leave his room," Xanxus instructed before his loyal servant could put in a questioning word, "and above all, he is not to see me until dawn—none of you are."

The large umbrella felt the warning within his master's words and despite the slight slur in his voice, he still managed an authoritative tone that allowed for no inquiry. Levi wisely chose to keep his trap shut and led the way toward the castle. Xanxus followed slowly with Tsuna in one arm, blood flowing freely from the other arm; it hung limp at his side, swinging with each step.

Upon arriving, the injured beast promptly set the unconscious boy down onto a worn down leather chesterfield. He left Levi to care for Tsuna as the rest of the servants clamored around in wonder. Squalo shouted obscenities at the state he found Xanxus and he swatted around in a fit. The horned creature ignored the mop as he made his way through the castle with no assistance necessary—for he knew his prison well. He had stalked these halls a million times over in the dark, night by night, day by day, and year by year.

Mukuro's drug had circulated well into his veins and arteries by the time he reached his room. The ground below him seemed to melt away as he found himself spinning into a downward crash against the floor. A strange hissing noise greeted his ears, like the sound of a radio buzzing, disconnected from any channel. Humming around him senselessly, the cacophony reached its crescendo. With a ringing hammering into his ear drums, Xanxus slowly lost feeling in his limbs. The numbness crept all along his body. He felt the floor suck him in lower as if it meant to devour the beast.

Every part of him felt empty and for brief moment there was nothingness, that is, until his lungs caught fire. As though Xanxus were underwater, he could not breathe. Kicking his legs about violently, he wildly swam through the darkness—its viscosity heavy and thick. Able to break through to the surface, air suddenly filled his lungs as he greedily gasped. His eyes flew open and bit of his vision returned back to him like pieces of a puzzle.

Xanxus dreadfully found himself staring into the barrel of a familiar green revolver. He was no longer in his room, but at the entrance of the castle. He quickly glanced down, and his heart missed a beat. He recognized those tan human hands. He balled his fingers into a fist. Anger washed over him for he knew what this was, and Xanxus refused to relive that goddamn forsaken moment. It had been the worst moment in his life—the most painful. With all his might he slapped away the gun and twisted away down the hall.

Reborn's voice mockingly echoed behind him, _"A monster on the inside should be made a monster on the outside."_ Time slowed and his body became unbearably sluggish despite the huge struggle he was making. The hall stretched out further and further—escape was futile. He could hear the chamber firing off, its sound amplified through the halls. Heat from the bullet licked at his backside as it chased him. The projectile spun mercilessly into his body and dug itself dead on into his beating heart.

"AGHH!" Xanxus crumpled to the floor in agony. The magician's voice hissed, _"You have been cursed Prince Xanxus." _It was whispered over and over seized through his body was like nothing he had ever felt before. The head of a beast tore through his body. He let out a blood curdling scream. Rooted at his shoulder, its crimson eyes glinted in hunger.

Jaws snapped at Xanxus's head.

* * *

><p>Tsuna jolted. The murderous howl of the beast had awakened the chestnut haired boy. A wet rag fell from his forehead as he jumped from bed. The servants had brought him back to his room by the order of the beast. They fretted over his over-heated body and managed to cool him down with old rags.<p>

"Xanxus?" the confused boy called out in panic. He rushed to the door only to find it blocked by Lussaria.

The bureau managed to look guilty, "Sorry, hon, but instructions from the higher ups."

"What do you mean?" Tsuna frowned at the feathered dresser, "Don't you hear him screaming?" The hallucinogen was causing this. Xanxus needed help _and_ he needed treatment.

"He won't let anyone see him, not even Squalo," Lussaria explained half heartedly, worry was evident in his voice. "Master will be fine," The peacock engraved chest stated firmly as if to reassure himself as well. He was surprised when he felt Tsuna pushing against him.

"I don't care if no one can go to him! He _needs_ help." Conviction burned brightly in his honey colored eyes. "I owe this to him. So_ please_ let me pass."

Lussaria refused to budge when Tsuna shoved at him more aggressively. His doors creaked opened and closed in opposition, body bobbing in protest. The pair froze immediately when they heard the beast let out another feral cry.

"Voi! Let him pass, Lussaria." Squalo had been resting against the dresser when he felt him budge. He swished in a circular motion, "Don't blame us if you get hacked to pieces." Tsuna's sharp intuition saw through the mop's façade. He couldn't hide the concern laced in his words. The young man smiled genuinely; these servants truly cared about their master.

Squalo and Lussaria paused, astonished by Tsuna's warm grin. The mop moved away from where he leaned against the bureau, "Che." Hearing the mop's signal, Lussaria's heavy set body shook in movement.

"Thanks Lussaria," the brunet nodded at the two servants, their moment was interrupted by Xanxus's angry roar. With the large bureau away from the door, Tsuna wasted no time bursting out of his room. He chased the cries towards the beast's sleeping quarters.

When he arrived the screams fell silent. "Xanxus?" He grew wary of the hushed bedroom. Cautiously, Tsuna peered through the door.

The horned beast's back was turned away from the entrance. His figure enlarged with his ragged breaths, shrinking as he expelled the air from his tired body. Excruciatingly slow, the creature turned to face the entrance.

Tsuna's breath hitched and he felt goose bump crawl along his back. Foggy eyes gazed right through him, the beast's black nose flaring, and ears erect, listening intently for the slightest noise. The fearful teenager locked onto the saliva that hung from the beast's lips, and followed the trail up to the foam forming about his mouth, causing wet clumps of fur to mangle together. The creature lowered his head to the ground and growled, baring knife-sharp canines and pink-grey gums. Scapulas jutted outward from the beast's back as though it were the sprouting wings of a fallen angel.

Without warning the beast snapped his sight into focus, as if something inside had set off, glaring directly into the dead center of Tsuna's eyes and with a snarl he pounced. His back pinned to the ground, Tsuna fearfully stared point blank into the dilated pupils of the beast. His hot breath washed over the brunet's face, blowing brown locks away.

Despite his fear, honey eyes refused to waiver from the intense crimson glare, "Xanxus?" Recognition flashed through the beast's features. Unsure of himself, Tsuna gathered the courage to raise a hesitant hand toward the wild creature's snout. A feral growl vibrated from within the beast's throat. Carefully, the boy with the brown hair raised his palms as an offering for the creature to sniff as though he were a frightened dog.

His dry nose huffed air onto Tsuna's palms, the sensation making him almost giggle, but considering the situation, the cautious youth wouldn't dare let out a sound. He wasn't even positive that in Xanxus's current state, the beast would even be able to realize who Tsuna was, let alone decipher him from his illusions.

"Don't you ever fucking listen?" Xanxus was too tired to deal with two problems at once. He squeezed his brows together; the hallucinations had taken a toll on his mind. Overall, he was having a pretty shitty day thanks to a certain stubborn brat who was bothering him in his only minute of delusion-free reality. He felt the saliva around his mouth crusting over, but he really couldn't care less.

"You've caused enough damage for once, _leave_." For good measure, Xanxus hissed out his words menacingly.

"No," Tsuna steeled his gaze, "I won't leave you, not this time."

"I wasn't ask—" The beast fell silent. Intently listening to something until his face screwed up in pain. He let out a cry when an unbearable ringing overwhelmed his hearing. His body careened to the side as he began to convulse—paws clawed wildly about the floor. The beast's whole being was possessed by the delirium. He snapped his jaws wildly, almost nicking Tsuna. Acting on instinct, the frail boy wrapped his arms around Xanxus's snout. His grip acted as a muzzle as he buried his face into the writhing beast.

He all, but shouted out, "I promised, didn't I?" As the rest of the night drew on, Tsuna continued wrestling with the beast's mouth, trying to hold on for dear life. Sweat beaded upon his forehead. He prayed fervently that his words were not falling upon death ears, he reminded Xanxus where they were, how they got there, and explained to him that it was the his fault that he was this way.

When the episodes had passed, he murmured soothing words to the horned being; he gently stroked the fur on the beast's crown, rubbing circles atop his head. Tsuna mimicked all those times when he was a little boy and had run crying to his mother. A nostalgic expression graced his boyish features—he wished his touch was as comforting as his mother's so that Xanxus's heaving chest would simply even out. The burnet tiredly sighed and rubbed his dry eyes. The fur looked so inviting. Slowly, blinking heavy lids, Tsuna leaned his forehead against Xanxus's own and let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I was going to take it in a different direction with the Mukuro (as in Xanxus didn't save Tsuna, at least on time), but plot line overrode trolling the reader's expectations. XD Also the story would just be way too overwhelmingly dark ;U; I got in a little bit of fluff!~ :,D_

_Plot holes will be covered later. XP _


	6. Another Day

_A/N: Once more it has been FOREVER since I updated. Sorry for the long wait! The end is near. XD_

_Katekyō Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me_

**Tuna and the Beast: Another Day**

When Xanxus awoke he could only assume somebody had pushed his face into the ground and then proceeded to dance atop his head—forcing him to swallow a mouthful of sand. This was the most reasonable explanation that came to Xanxus's muddled brain. His raging headache and dry throat aside, he felt comfortably warm. The heat was centered near his stomach, where a foreign pressure laid. Minding his pulsing headache, he slowly turned—to his surprise—to a sleeping Tsuna.

The youth had cuddled up against his side and was currently getting cozy with his tail. He lazily yawned, letting his pink tongue roll out. Xanxus supposed that he wasn't entirely that thirsty and curled snout-to-tail around Tsuna. He would later blame a drug induced mind for his rather affectionate, but strangely out of character, actions.

Waking up wasn't quite as painful for the beast the second time around. The warmth from last time had disappeared, leaving his stomach cold. His muscles ached from the hardness of the floor; he could feel the tiny knots of tension embedded into their fibers. Xanxus gingerly picked himself off the floor and arched his back in a stretch with his paws flexing outward. From his peripherals he spotted a bucket of water.

The horned being growled, the brat thought he was some sort of dog didn't he? Scoffing to himself, he was not entirely surprised at Tsuna's assumption with his eyes landed on his own large paws. Sharp eyes closely examined his palms as he opened and closed them. They weren't exactly animal like: his hands possessed a humanistic quality, and it wasn't just because he had opposable thumbs.

For an insane moment the creature questioned if he had ever really been a human, it had been so long since then, what if it was merely a hopeful dream? His old face appeared as an unfamiliar blur in his memories, suspended in the fog by uncertainty. What did it matter anyhow? He barely spared his own image a glance anymore: not since the incident. This was especially true because the moment he saw his own monstrous reflection he had made sure to never have to lay eyes on such a sight ever again. His first instinct was to smash every mirror in the house—the shattering of glass appeasing his fury if only for a brief second. Xanxus had not needed any reminders of his wretched fate.

Tsuna apprehensively knocked before poking his fluffy head through the doorway. The boy was embarrassed about using the beast's tail as a body pillow. He willed his blush down and entered the room with clean rags twisted in his small hands. He wished that Xanxus had remained asleep, making it less awkward to try to clean off the specks of dry blood and other remnants of last night's disaster.

Xanxus regarded him with a stoic expression before he turned away in disinterest. Light footsteps made their way toward the dark furred creature.

As he stepped into the beast's line of sight, the burnet arranged an awkward smile onto his face, and held out the cloth in his hands expectant that the beast would understand the gesture. Xanxus in response simply arched a brow and eyed the rag in question.

Smile faltering—the beast never one to make any mundane task easy—the boy sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. In a lame attempt to explain he mumbled out, "Ah…you're hurt." To which he was spared a dry look. Tsuna guessed the expression translated somewhere along the lines of, "no shit Sherlock, can you guess whose fault it is?" He cast his own guilt ridden gaze toward the floor.

Xanxus noticed the brat quivering in his boots, and sighed through his snout. "What? " He snapped almost a bit too forcefully.

The burnet had flinched back, but then squared his shoulders. He bowed in a fluid motion—confessing to years of practice—with his forehead crushed into the ground. "I'm sorry!" His eyes squeezed shut tightly when he cried out his apology. Despite his usual cowardice, Tsuna looked straight into the beast's eyes with all the sincerity he could muster.

That's all it took to send the creature's gaze elsewhere. Xanxus chose to study the cracks in the ancient flooring—honey brown bore in to crimson irises, stripping away his energy. He didn't know what to make of this (why was he so god dam tired all of a sudden?) so he reacted the only way a beast like him knew how.

"Shut up," he barked, his lips curled back in a mixture of agitation and disgust, "and stop trying to tell me you're sorry. It's so fucking annoying." The beast was certain he had to stop, but by now the words were snowballing downhill and picking up momentum, "The hell do you think will happen? It doesn't change shit, because—yea—you fucked up."

The heavy silence after the impact: a quiet contemplation over took the pair. Tsuna's small hands were settled in his lap, closed like clam shells and sealed so tight that they shook. Still sitting on his legs, ignoring the tingling sensation pooling at his toes, the boy muttered, "I can still try to make up for it can't I?"

He was wasn't he? His mouth drew into a thin line. He was becoming irritated too, the feeling of little bubbles of heat gurgled in his belly, "ARGH!" Tsuna frustrated gingers over his scalp, a habit he had when frazzled, "You're impossible you know that?! You push me away, and then you come back for me! You tell me to leave again, and when I try to help—to say I'm sorry—you get mad!" After his little rant, hands fell helplessly to his sides. He gazed at the beast once more, and asked tiredly, "What do you want from me?"

The question came as a surprise. What did he want? Xanxus repeated it slowly in his head and turned it inside-out: flipped it sideways even. In all honesty he wanted the boy in front of him to stop muddling his brain, to stop the confusion, to stop looking at him with those eyes. Those damned eyes that promised forever to him, drained his anger that looked with understanding, and attempted to search deep within the monster…eyes that were waiting expectantly or an answer.

The beast grimaced and lifted his paw into the boy's lap. Puzzled, a question formed at the youth's lips, but was interrupted by Xanxus's dramatic sigh. He looked pointedly at the rag. Tsuna's face lit up in comprehension. He brought the bucket of water over, dipped the rag, and wrung it between his small hands.

Starting at the Beast's head, delicate fingers carefully worked the damp rag around his eyes and mouth to remove any remaining drug particulates. Tsuna's face, marred by concentration, had come close to his own. Xanxus was able to trace the boy's soft features with his gaze: small lips naturally uplifted into a fraction of a smile, large doe like eyes squinted slightly in focus, and cheeks barely prepared to shed off baby fat. Tsuna re-dipped and wrung the rag, and rubbed it behind the Beast's ears. Xanxus' lids shut as his mind went hazy, drunk with pleasure.

To his secret dismay, Tsuna stopped. Xanxus peaked around; his noisy servants were filling in, jostling each other as they struggled to push a trolley holding a bucket of heated water. A mild growl of irritation emitted from his throat.

The boy left to retrieve the bucket, taking his warmth with him. The beast was left in the wake of confusion to mull over his strange attachment to Tsuna.

* * *

><p>A few clumsy bandage wrappings later, Xanxus was more than willing to roam about.<p>

His loyal mop head remained unusually silent as the beast stalked passed him. The cleaning appliance was sulking, and frankly the monster had used up his patience on Tsuna (drained out all the patience he had on reserve too, months of it even).

"Voii! Shithead master," Squalo hissed with mop hairs bristling, "how could you be so fucking careless?" Not even a twitch at the words, let alone any acknowledgement of his faithful servant or his colorful obscenities.

Tsuna had appeared a few minutes later out in the garden where Xanxus moodily stared at twittering birds. Secretly, honey eyes took a harder look at the beast in fear that he would unhinge his deadly jaws to eat the poor creatures. Cautious hands reached out to touch the monster with the barest hint of pressure, who in return grunted. The boy jumped in his skin, and Xanxus rolled his eyes; the brat acted like he was going to get devoured; that whole act really grated his nerves.

"M-may I?" Without waiting for a reply, the slender boy boldly sat beside the beast. After a beat he again laid a hand upon the creature, kept it there and began softly, gently even, "They were really worried about you." A sweet chuckle erupted from cherub lips, "The fuss they made. It sort of reminded me of a neighbor kid I know, this super crybaby who pretends to be brave."

It was as though the burnet was more ranting on to himself rather than Xanxus; a faraway look paved across his face while he drew his folded legs close to his chest. Tsuna cradled his head atop his knees, "They care about you and I know you care about them…and I've been thinking about the risk you took saving me when you didn't have to come for me at all. My intuition tells me that you aren't as horrible as you make yourself out to be. I figured…since I'm stuck here—for eternity that is—we should get to know each other. " The shy boy peeked through his bangs. Xanxus made no indication of his opinion, merely choosing to continue staring at the birds, only, with less of a scowl. That was enough for Tsuna, who was beginning to learn the body language of the beast. The brunet paused before continuing to share his life to the beast; he had really little to say about himself though, since most of his life consisted of bullying and with no friends. He had run out of things to share and opted to pick at grass, then, poke a random assortment of doodles with a twig as they sat together thoughtfully.

The glow of the afternoon sun bathed the couple with warm rays, and the boy found himself quite comfortable. In his haze, he leaned on Xanxus, who stiffened up, but relaxed under the familiar touch. The beast slowly lifted his paw in a timid manner toward the peaceful youth. The motion was almost fearful, as though afraid of rejection. His heart, which had been pounding so fiercely before, completely stopped when he landed atop the fuzzy head of the brunet. Tsuna move closer into the touch, his cheeks marred pink from his own boldness, but he wasn't at all brave enough to meet eyes with the beast. Had he been, he would have seen the most serene expression Xanxus had ever managed before. Ever so light, with a gentleness that surprised the captive, the monster began to pet Tsuna's hair.

With a goofy grin the awkward boy laughed out, "It's sort of ironic that you're petting me." The beast snorted. The brat sure wasn't lying when he said he hadn't had any friends.

* * *

><p>Back in the village place, Iemitsu desperately attempted to convince anyone he could to help, but try as he may no one would believe the words of a crazy inventor. This whole afternoon he moved from shop to shop trying to pull favors. The constable wouldn't even listen…the more everyone laughed in his face and the more aggravated he became. The townsfolk had become wary of him. The man sighed in exasperation, especially with Nana's new found condition, who would believe him now? This morning had been a disaster.<p>

* * *

><p>Iemitsu's was uncomfortable. He popped his neck and stretched upward. He had fallen asleep in a wooden chair that was pulled up from the kitchen. When Nana had lost consciousness, the blonde man scooped his wife into his arms, frail legs drooping over a sturdy grip, and carried her in their bedroom. He carefully tucked her into the bed and stood for a moment, taking in her features. The woman fitfully slept, letting out soft whimpers and twitching. She looked so thin under the sheets. Her husband felt too guilty to sleep, let alone lay next to his wife. He would not allow himself the reassurance of her warmth, so instead he sat in the chair and numbly stared into the dark—unable to form coherent thoughts. He couldn't remember falling asleep.<p>

Looking about, Iemitsu couldn't locate his wife, and briefly panicked. Their bed was neatly folded with no signs of the previous night's occupant. He called out Nana's name in the calmest voice he could muster. When he received no answer, the blonde hastily opened the door and was relieved to find his wife standing in the kitchen. Nana's back faced him.

Thuck. Thuck. Thuck. The dull butcher knife she grasped tightly splintered carrots and potatoes. From the looks of it the mother was preparing a family favorite; curry. Her movements were mechanic and had Iemitsu second guessing to venture another call; regardless he would have to face his wife again. Fearfully he let her names fall from chapped lips.

The woman's body froze for a brief moment, muscles twitching nervously around her back. Thuck. Thuck. Thuck. She resumed cutting and reached out with shaky hands for another skinned potato.

"I was surprised about Tsuna's choice too," she sighed without turning to spare her husband a glance, "our boy has decided to grow up." Finally, unable to stand and stare incredulously at his wife's back, Iemitsu spun the stranger around and searched almost manically into the woman's eyes.

"Nana, my darling…what are you saying?" He refrained from shouting, but it took a considerable amount of restraint. His large hands cusped her fragile face; he noted painfully that it was heart-shaped just like Tsuna's. His thumb brushed over her cheek in concern.

Blank eyes barely sparked with recognition, "Tsu-kun took an apprenticeship. Don't you recall?" She smiled emptily back at him. For a moment, words would not find him, and even if he managed to reach any, they would be caught in his through, helpless to reasoning.

* * *

><p>Her words undid his own. In general, their neighbors regarded Nana as the likeable Sawada. He stared at her figure standing in the marketplace from the distance. To everyone else, she looked perfectly fine, easily falling back into her regular routine. She was busying herself with a particular eye for vegetables, choosing every other produce to place in a homemade wicker basket.<p>

"Sawada-san!" Haru called out. The girl hastily approached the elder. "Haru saw what happened at the square, and I believe you. No way would Tsuna-san leave without informing your future daughter-in-law and his future wife." The sweet burnet shook her head vehemently. "A mysterious and somewhat handsome (not as handsome as Tsuna-san) stranger arrived asking if anyone had gone missing recently. I immediately thought to bring him to you."

"Excuse me, good sir." Iemitsu reflexively twisted his neck toward the unfamiliar voice. With a hyperactive presence like Haru's it was hard to notice the still figure. The young gentleman was a bit worse for wear, but it seemed to fit his ominous expression, "The word around town is you are in search of a beast?" He nodded slowly. He was a bit dumbfounded that someone approached him about the monster.

"I think I can be of assistance."


	7. Catalyst

_A/N: *sneaks in quietly* Please enjoy! Without further ado~_

_Katekyō Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me_

* * *

><p><strong>Tuna and the Beast: Catalyst <strong>

_"Excuse me, good sir." Iemitsu reflexively twisted his neck toward the unfamiliar voice. With a hyperactive presence like Haru's it was hard to notice the still figure. The young gentleman was a bit worse for wear, but it seemed to fit his ominous expression, "The word around town is you are in search of a beast?" He nodded slowly. He was a bit dumbfounded that someone approached him about the monster._

_"I think I can be of assistance."_

"Help? How can you?" Iemitsu asked incredulously; the man was so worn out from fighting the disbelief. He glanced over at Nana, who was chatting brightly with the baker's son, Takeshi. _He's Tsuna's age_. It hurt. What had been most difficult of all was fighting against his very own wife, the woman he loved so dearly more than anything, about their son—the part that completed them as a family.

"There is nothing that I need to say that can't be shown." Pushing back his coat, the blue-haired man revealed the deep wound that sheered through his thigh. Haru gasped as her knees buckled slightly, unaccustomed to the severity. The worst that ever happened in town was usually an unsuspecting kick by a spooked horse.

The inventor's eyes widened, "You fool! How can you even stand there like that? My cottage is not too far a ways off, we'll do what we can until Shamal, the village doctor, can come see you. He's a lecherous bastard that rarely sees men, but with a bit of coercion he'll pull through." Heterochromatic eyes weakly smiled in response. Despite all his ointments, the gash would still have to heal through natural body processes. He would bid his time though, eagerly awaiting the satisfying moment he could dig his trident deep into that wretched creature's throat, watching _it_ choke and splutter the last fleeting moments of life in excruciating pain.

"Haru,"suddenly turning to the young maiden, "I'm not sure Tsuna's mother is in any mental state to accept what our new guest may have to say. Could you please keep Nana busy while we assess the damage at home?" Puffing her chest out, the girl mock saluted the elder before quickly jogging off.

Sighing, the burly man addressed the stranger. "I'm embarrassed to say, but I haven't even gotten your name yet or introduced myself. They call me Iemitsu."

"Rokudo Mukuro, traveling apothecary."

"Fellow," Iemitsu looked away forlornly, but his fingers gripped tightly around the newcomers shoulders as though the very act would inspire hope, "...we need to convince the villagers." Bright blue eyes swiveled back into focus, "Convince them of what I could not."

* * *

><p>Days had passed and the trees continued to shed dried out leaves from their now naked branches. The prisoner gazed through a large window, his breath fogging up glass routinely. He sighed, the diameter of the frosty cloud enlarging. Although Tsuna felt more at ease, certainly more so than the first night of capture, he couldn't keep his mind off of his family. He spent many afternoons wondering how they were holding up without him. Sometimes, he would bitterly imagine the couple happier—better off—without their no-good child. Other times, worry etched into furrowed brows and dug deep into his heart. What of his dad? <em>Burning eyes branded his memory. <em>The final moment of contact before father and son were torn away from each other was so clear in his mind: picturesque almost.

Despite all his emotions, Tsuna felt no ill-will or malice towards Xanxus. For, within the depths of beast's hard exterior, something was reaching out—no, reaching inside through his own guarded walls. He pressed delicate fingers against the cold window. _And he was reaching back._

"Tsuna," the beast called out shyly, to the astonishment of the honey eyed boy. Tsuna turned around, his hand leaving an imprint on the window.

"Follow me." The shyness dissipated quickly, just as the condensation against the glass had. The boy obediently did as told and descended the stairs with a grace unbeknownst to either of them. Before his feet even touched the last step, enormous paws moved down the hall, a few large strides ahead.

Was Tsuna imagining things or had the beast gained a tiny _sprig i_n his gait?

The pair walked in silence down an unfamiliar and heavily dusted path.

"You said you liked to read?" Xanxus suddenly asked, gruff as usual.

"Wha-I-uh-YES!" Tsuna managed to stutter out after a moment of confusion.

The furred being stared at him, contemplating through slight agitation. Squirming under his gaze, the youth awkwardly worked his way toward making eye contact. When he finally did, Xanxus rolled his eyes and pushed open an inconspicuous door the frazzled brunet hadn't noticed.

The room was warm and inviting, blessed by the sun through beautifully elaborate stained glass windows. It smelled familiar, yet novel, the smooth mixture of tree pulp and dried ink beckoned the bookworm, who at first inched his way with unsure steps. Honey eyes swiveled onto the Beast, glimmering with poorly concealed excitement. Not a second after receiving approval, a silly grin blossomed out. Xanxus scowled. _Like an adorable fucking puppy. _By then Tsuna swiftly drew his attention to the oak book shelves. One book in particular beckoned out to be read. Regal text engraved itself finely onto the jewel toned cover. The book sighed (figuratively—to the relief of the young man, who did not wish to wind up in an awkward situation with another animated object) when the fanatic cracked open the large tome. Nimble fingers thumbed through thick pages, relishing the texture of woven paper fibers. _They really don't make books like they used to, _a soft smile graced boyish lips, _even the printed words lift up from the pages_.

The very tips of his fingers skimmed lightly over the beginning sentence.

_Long ago, in the kingdom of Varia, stood a luxurious tower—_

"Runt." Xanxus interrupted almost regretfully-the horned being had never witnessed such delight. He could see how each word was savored like droplets of ambrosia.

Tsuna hmned distractedly back. Regret gone. The monster stalked over with a profuse concentration of irritation radiating from the tips of his fur. He effortlessly threw the gawky lad, who let out a squawk, over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Not that Xanxus would be caught dead carrying a sack of potatoes. That was peasant work.

"What do you say?" Growled out the red-eyed beast.

"I was reading that?" Tsuna stupidly blurted out from within the nest of the beast's fur.

"Wrong."

Despite knowing he was looking a gift horse in the mouth, or in this case looking at a beast with razor sharp canines in the mouth, Tsuna let out a nervous laugh. He stopped immediately when a furry left ear twitched in annoyance.

"I say...thank you very much." He started out slowly out of fear, yet unable to contain the warmth from spilling out of his voice like liquid honey.

"Master."

"Hah?!" The puffy haired boy grimaced, warmth quickly dissipating.

"You say thank you very much, Master," Xanxus sneered haughtily, with a touch of a surprising playfulness.

Red cheeks betrayed him, _could the Beast just put him down before his heart gave out from this erratic thumping? _Tsuna huffed in exasperation as he buried his face into the soft coat of the large being. The beast smelled of redwoods and moistened earth, like the forest near his cottage after a light shower. For a second the very scent took him back home and soothed the homesick boy.

The brunet was knocked out of his revere as the horned monster began to leave the library, said boy began to panic as he watched the books become smaller, "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Hungry," was the eloquent response.

After a brief silence, the captive quietly asked, "Can we come back to this place right after dinner?"

The "we" did not go unnoticed by the solitary creature, whose heart dared to skip a beat and flutter with unfamiliar emotion. The lightest of an up quirk to his jowl indicated a response.

* * *

><p>And so after dinner Tsuna led the way back to the grand library. The sweet burnet was so enraptured that he all but pulled the beast along by his massive forearm.<p>

"Do you have a favorite book Xanxus?" Inside the vault filled with the treasurers left by so many authors that lived way before him, Tsuna felt at ease, no longer afraid when he spoke to the beast. He had called the monster by his name, possibly for the first time. The word rolled off his tongue feeling, just as the library had been to him, foreign, yet entirely familiar.

"If I did once, I can't remember now." The dark being answered cryptically. He was merely the ghost of the man he had been, ironically haunted by its memory. A curious expression graced the features of Tsuna's soft face as he moved his hand to touch a whiskered cheek. It was gentle and inviting, a presence that could only encompass the eighteen year old that stood before Xanxus.

"We'll find you a new one," he declared amiably, and then turned his back to resume searching for a book the two of them could enjoy, leaving the beast in the wake of the moment that had just transpired. Large paws brushed over the spot human hands had cupped, it still buzzed. He quietly observed the effortless way Tsuna maneuvered about the books. There was something special about the young man who shared his company, and not because he was the only person in forever who had seen past the beast's frightening appearance. He was kind. Very much so. Once upon a time, as a man, he would have found that very kindness sickening; he would have seen it as weakness.

A protective instinct washed over Xanxus. He wanted so desperately maintain whatever it was they had, let it remain frozen, but just as the red flower wilted under the bell jar, so would this. Nothing was forever.

Suddenly the horned being shot up and grabbed Tsuna's outstretched arm, his massive hands surprisingly careful, as though the boy was made of porcelain.

"Xanxus?" Letting himself get pulled to the center of the private study, honey eyes filled with mild alarm, "What about the book?"

"Forget about it for now." The demeanor of the dark creature had changed, he was softer, yet quietly frantic. Time felt like it was slipping away from him—sand mercilessly falling between the cracks of his claws.

"Dance with me." The demand was hardly an order, but a vulnerable request.

"I-I," Tsuna blushed at the unexpected command, he didn't know how to, let alone act as a follow. He doubted Xanxus would be anything, but a lead. A large paw pressed surely against the small of his back, pushing their bodies close. The other loosely took his hand, which rested in the fold of the open palm easily as though it had always belonged there.

They moved awkwardly at first, because youth's clumsy feet stumbled about, unsure of the directionality of the slow waltz. As Xanxus danced to the silent music, he looked completely human to Tsuna. Expression relaxed, unfazed by the movement.

How he even remembered how to dance, was lost on Xanxus. As a boy, before his cruelty had settled in like cement into his heart, his parents had taught him to dance. He had been a little less oafish than his current partner. The brunet nervously smiled, and slowly began to relax as he realized how simple it became to allow the humanoid creature to guide the couple's way across the floor. He couldn't yet bring himself to look into the eyes of the beast and instead focused on the lighter tufts of fur at his chest. Had Tsuna ventured to, he would have seen a vast longing in the deep ruby orbs.

Xanxus removed the paw from Tsuna's back as the other lifted up to turn him into a spin—to which he was not prepared for. His gawky legs knotted over itself as he stumbled backwards and crashed ungracefully onto the floor.

A tiny throaty chuckle escaped from the jaws of the beast, "Clumsy brat."

Gapping at the creature from the floor, the fallen boy cried out indignantly, "I wasn't ready!" Ignoring the complaint, Xanxus chose instead to sit beside the pouting brunet.

"And to be fair, I haven't danced since…" Tsuna trailed off sadly. The last time he could remember was when he was about seven during the harvest festival; his mother had to lean over to reach his child stature. When his father selfishly tried to cut in, cherub lips began to tremble, but the inventor, quick on his feet, swooped up his son so the three of them could all dance together. By the end of the night, when the embers were but a mere glow, the young Sawada was hand in hand between his adoring parents. Giggling joyfully as the lovely couple swung their only son back and forth.

Crimson eyes studied the tiny body slumped in defeat. He knew the prisoner was thinking of his family. He wanted this young man by his side always. Wishing at that moment his will would harden, yet try as he may, he couldn't find the power to. Tsuna unwittingly had chinked the monster's armored heart, and rooted himself deep into its cracks.

"I need to see my parents. I have to know how they are doing," Concern and determination shimmered in his eyes, "I just have to."

Xanxus remained silent. Boiling beneath his initial fury was the pain of rejection, which he tried his best to leave unacknowledged, but he couldn't.

Between clenched jaws the brooding beast hissed out, "You think you can just leave whenever you shitty well please? You are _my_ prisoner_, _it doesn't fucking matter what you need to do."

"I will come straight back to you." The captive said, seemingly unfazed, but on the inside he was terribly frightened of the unspoken violence brewing within the depths of the monster's red eyes, "Trust me."

The horned being loomed dangerously above the small human as the miasma of panic threatened to poison his mind. _You're going to lose him forever._ He could feel it sludge down and wrapped around his trachea.

"You promised yourself to me." The hoarse reminder sounded so weak to the creature's furred ears, and though naturally prideful, he couldn't care less. He had stopped caring the minute Tsuna had given up himself in his father's place.

The raw emotion had almost disconcerted the chestnut haired boy. He couldn't bear the weight of the words. It told him how lonely the mysterious creature had been. How alone he felt gambling away his only human companion. Finally, after the agonizing tension, the beast spoke again.

"I'll allow you to see them." He whispered quietly, halfheartedly hoping the human would not hear so he could easily take back those words that betrayed his heart. But Tsuna had heard them; they rang clear into his ears.

"You...will?" The sentence was spoken carefully, an attempt to push down the hope that clumped inside the captive's throat.

The beast would not look up, and it ached Tsuna's kind soul, "You have my word that I'll come back."

He reached out—like how he previously did inside the library—but with entirely more purpose, as though the tips of his fingers would seep out his intentions to reassure the wolf-like creature. "How else would I find out which book is your favorite."

That night the two of them stayed beside another on the rug of the library, the horned being not wanting Tsuna to leave and Tsuna wanting stay, but neither admitting so. Comforted by presence of the rhythmic exhale and inhale, the beast was reminded that he was indeed alive. That this was no illusion and that—yes—he was once a man even if he would never be one ever again.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I apologize for the long wait, I know how it is like to read an unfinished story, but I'd also like to remind ya'll that many many things can and will come up in life that may prevent someone from being able to resume a story. I really appreciate the reviews; they are highly motivating. For those of you that have stuck with me, thank you very much. That being said, since it has been way too long, my writing brain is a bit rusty, hopefully the style hasn't changed too drastically and hopefully I've written true to the characters. I prrooommiise I'll have the rest uploaded soon (I didn't promise last time XP so you can't say I'm lying!), I'm in the midst of studying for finals (but I'm procrastinating) so wish me luck. _


End file.
